


AU-两个小垃圾的故事

by sherlockar



Category: Super Junior
Genre: AU-street, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockar/pseuds/sherlockar
Summary: ofo预警





	AU-两个小垃圾的故事

今天是崔家二少爷的生日，李赫宰负责周围的安保  
听说今天二掌柜的新男朋友也会来  
“什么男朋友，不就又一小白脸吗”  
站在旁边的胖子一脸轻蔑  
“听说是家里欠了一屁股债，看这小子姿色很可以，就让他来店里上班还债。结果班一天没上被二少爷看上了，他也算走运了”  
“哼，男子汉大丈夫干什么不行非要卖屁股”  
“真的走投无路的人，什么都干得出来的”  
一直听着的李赫宰轻飘飘来了一句  
几个人默了一下，和李赫宰同年进组的麻子脸嘿笑着调节气氛  
“还别说，这小子真的有天赋。听守别墅的弟兄们说，叫声那叫一个娇，把他们听硬了”  
“哈哈哈哈，你咋不说是二掌柜神勇呢”  
几个人不怀好意地笑了起来  
“嘿，都别说了，二少来了”

一直游离在话题之外的李赫宰也不由留心看到底是谁  
不得不承认，那是一个极漂亮的孩子  
奶白的皮肤，薄嫩的红唇，尤其是那双眸子，在昏暗的灯光下闪着迫人心魄的光  
也许是他的目光太过直白，漂亮娃娃般的男孩转头看了他一眼，又迅速巧笑着应和二掌柜的话  
他明白为什么二掌柜的会不管不顾地带走这个男孩了  
那是隐藏在男孩般的外表下一种不经意的媚，最为致命  
聚会进行到夜半，他在场子外围守了太久，闪进卫生间准备偷一会闲  
正准备洗个手，漂亮男孩也进来了

这男孩听说不能喝酒，还是被二掌柜的狐朋狗友灌了一些，此刻额头都是红的，眼圈也是红的  
他默默洗手，那男孩默默解手  
正准备走，却被叫住了  
“诶，你等一下”  
那男孩匆忙提起裤子就过来了  
“你叫什么名字啊”  
“……李赫宰”  
“嘿嘿，李赫宰，我看你今天一直盯着我看，你也喜欢男生啊”  
他楞了一下  
“你觉得我好看吗？“  
男孩细瘦的手指缠上了他早上装模作样绑上的领带  
他正僵着身子不敢动，那男孩却拽下领带强吻了上去  
他之前也不是没有过女朋友。事实上，他还挺受女生欢迎的。  
但是，他也不觉得和这个漂亮男孩接吻有什么不对  
微凉带着酒气的唇抵上来的时候，他只觉得裤头的小兄弟有逐渐抬头的趋势。  
等到凉滑的小舌溜进口腔之后，他唯一能做的就是循着本能啃咬似的回应  
男孩先憋不住气推开了他，红唇泛着水光  
两个人粗喘着气，李赫宰发现自己把男孩抵在了墙上，传说中壁咚的姿势。  
意识到动了二掌柜的新宠是什么后果，不由想走  
男孩凉白的手缠住了他的脖颈  
“哥哥，我可以叫你哥哥吗？”  
一只手向下摸到了鼓起来的一团  
男孩脸上是一种胜券在握的笃定  
“我来帮帮你好不好”  
男孩喝了酒有些趔趄，慢吞吞地要解开腰带  
热气隔着衣服传来，在这个节骨眼上像酷刑一样  
他三两下就把裤子脱了下来，握着男孩的脖颈贴进了重要部位  
男孩有些失神地伸出红嫩的小舌隔着内裤舔了舔，濡湿了高热的部位  
男孩慢吞吞地把内裤扯了下来，有些失神地望着面前的物什  
李赫宰悄悄握住男孩的脖颈贴近了自己  
男孩了然地握住了茎身，把巨大一点点含进嘴里  
男孩乖巧地包住了自己的牙齿，有时故意让牙齿磕到铃口  
开荤没多久的他什么时候见识过这种阵仗，只觉头皮一阵阵发麻，开始顺着本能向前顶弄  
有几次竟然抵在了一处异常柔软的地方，似乎是抵到了男孩的喉咙  
不管不顾地顶弄了几次，小美人的技术似乎也没有他自己认为的那么好，脸涨得通红，嘴里含着东西干呕了起来  
虽然这个时候才是极乐，但看到鼻涕眼泪流到一起的脸蛋还是不由心软了  
像欺负小奶猫一样的罪恶感  
“嘴巴张开”  
但事到如今已不得不发，他看着男孩顺从地张开了嘴巴，内里的红舌勾着  
他抑制不住地拽紧了男孩的头发  
男孩天真无辜的眼向上望着他，舌头小心地舔起了顶部  
他用前所未有的手速撸动着底部，没过一会就射在了男孩的脸上

一切都发生的太快了，他粗喘着气和男孩僵持了一会儿  
“哥哥，你帮帮我好不好？”  
他正想着要过去做点什么的时候，外面传来了剧烈的敲门声  
“喂！里面谁啊怎么还不出来！”  
“……”  
“我是银赫，小少爷吐了，我帮他清理一下“  
“你等下，我去叫二少“  
两个人一激灵，也顾不得小小少爷的情况如何，用拖把拖了好些水在地上，身上喷了些在现场的劣质清新剂，把软着的男孩扶了起来就往外走  
刚走了两步，就碰到了急急忙忙赶过来的二少  
二少先是瞪了一下他，又关切地搂过那男孩  
“东海啊，你还好吗？”  
原来是叫这个名字  
“呜呜，嗓子疼“  
李赫宰心里虚得很  
“宝宝我们现在就走“  
走之前又顿了一下  
“辛苦你了“  
“二少言重了“  
他恨不得把头埋进地里免得让人看出点什么  
主人公走了，剩下的人也陆陆续续回去了  
他还能见到东海吗？

匆忙版结局

听说，生日会过后男孩变得越来越娇纵，纵使二少再疼他也被弄烦了  
后来有一天，他撞见二少和其他人在一起后，哭着闹着要分手，二少心中有愧就给了很多分手费  
那之后，本来在组里混得风声水起的银赫说要回老家娶老婆生孩子，之后也没了音讯  
当然，有朋友说在木浦好像看见那个男孩和一个长得像猴子的男人开了一家小店，那就是后话了

Ps.本来想写成苦大仇深的系列车，但是emm……慢慢来吧  
Pps.李总我对不起你，没吃到大肉竟然还叫你🐒……


End file.
